


its great that i make sense to you

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: how gary and avocato say 'i love you'





	its great that i make sense to you

It was a few weeks into their relationship and Gary was starting to pick up on all the little details, the little things that Avocato liked. He shivered when Gary scratched his back, fingernails raking through his soft fur while they kissed. It felt amazing on both ends, Gary sitting on his lap with a knee on either side of his hip while Avocato laid back against the bed and let Gary do as he wanted. 

Avocato liked to rile him up a lot, too, rubbing up against him and biting his bottom lip and gripping his waist when they kissed. Avocato made a point of  _ showing  _ how much he loved Gary rather than telling him, kissing him and holding him close and making sure everyone else knew who he belonged to. It was possessiveness in a comforting way, and Gary always made sure everyone knew that Avocato was his in return. Avocato loved it when he outright said the things he felt, though. He treasured being reassured of Gary’s love for him, liked hearing the words spoken aloud even if he didn’t have the strength to admit the same things. Gary still knew, deep down, that Avocato loved him, no matter what. It was an unspoken law of the universe- gravity pulls things together, and Avocato was eternally gravitated towards Gary.

Avocato was noticing the things Gary liked too, but Gary was a lot easier to figure out than he was. Gary really just liked being  _ touched _ , mostly. It didn’t take much to make him happy. Avocato loved to overindulge him, though. He would just run his hands over Gary’s body and kiss him, providing a comforting weight against him, and Gary would kiss him back and fumble with his words and be just generally adorable. Avocato took pride in making someone who liked to ramble so much speechless. He was significantly bigger than Gary too, so it was easy to support Gary’s weight when he climbed on top of him to sit in Avocato’s lap and just rest there while Avocato massaged his stomach and his chest and kissed his neck, the two of them just relaxing and whispering to each other, their legs intertwined and their shared heat making them both feel safer. The universe belonged to  _ them _ , in those moments; them and nobody else.

“Avocato…?” Gary said one night, their legs in a knot and their lips barely touching, their chests pressed close together so Avocato's fur brushed his collarbone as their breathing harmonized. Avocato groaned and pushed their foreheads together, his eyes still closed.

“Yeah?”

“I love you…”

Avocato pulled him closer and kissed him properly, their lips meeting in a sleepy and lazy way that made Gary giggle against him. Avocato smiled and slid his hand up Gary’s shirt, letting his hand soak up the warmth that radiated from him. “Go to bed, Gary… You’ll feel bad tomorrow unless you sleep...”

Gary’s heart felt warm. That was his weird Avocato way of saying  _ I love you too- _ making sure Gary knew he cared. Gary smiled and kissed him again, nuzzling his face into his neck and sighing as he drifted off to sleep.

They had a good thing going between them, and everyone could tell from a lightyear away. They didn’t need to say it out loud to anybody, they just simply knew. It was in the silent looks they gave each other from across the room, the warm smiles and barely-there winks, in the way they always reached for each other when they were apart for even a moment. It was in the comforting hugs and the goodnight whispers shared between only them.

It was love, and they had found it in each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting as much finals week is right around the corner


End file.
